Lip Locked
by Devianta
Summary: Sam discovers the dangers of kissing a half ghost who possesses ice powers. DXS!


A/N: And here's Lip Locked, finally off the ice. It hadn't turned out quite as I had expected. I don't know how good it. I think I rushed the ending. I'm not sure. You'll have to tell me that so please R&R! I hope you enjoy it. Thanks!

* * *

Lip Locked

I dove beneath the surface of the water with ease. The sounds of the outside world became muted. All I could hear was the water swirling around me, and my own heartbeat. After about fifteen seconds I came up. I climbed out of the pool and walked back to the deep end. Once there I climbed back up onto the diving board. Stretching my hands above my head, I prepared to dive.

I bowed my head. My chin touched my chest, my black swimsuit clung to my thin frame, and my short black hair hung in my face. I closed my eyes. I could feel the sun warm me, the wind dry me, the scream of my best friend warn me that he was falling out of the sky and that it would be best not to dive right now.

"Aaahhhh!!!!" And there he is.

Danny Fenton/Phantom screamed like a banshee as he fell towards the water of my outdoor swimming pool. His arms waved, his legs kicked, and his black and white jumpsuit fit him perfectly. Sorry, that was a shallow comment. Now where was I? Oh, yes. He scrambled in the air, trying desperately to gain control of his flight. He failed. The pool grew closer and closer and eventually they met. Ghost boy and water collided in one giant splash. The bluish white liquid went everywhere. I covered my face with my arms as a wave hit me. When I looked again Danny was already rocketing back up into the air to meet his ghostly foe.

"Sorry, Farmer Joe. But I'm not ready for planting just yet," Danny said as he pulled his thermos off of his belt. He pointed it at the odd ghost hovering a few feet away from him. He pushed the button and… Nothing happened.

"Huh?"

"Well I'll be! I guess yer ready for plantin' afterall!"

"Danny," I yelled up at him as I grabbed my own thermos off of a beach chair. (I like to keep a spare with me for times like these.) "Catch!"

Danny caught it and pointed it at 'Farmer Joe'. A blue ray of light shot from it and enveloped the ghost, sucking it in. The ghost screamed and was finally silenced as it disappeared.

"Thanks," Danny said as he floated down to meet me.

"No problem," I replied and began to walk towards him, holding out a towel so he could dry himself off. However, the water on the pool deck had other plans for me.

"Eeeek!" I screeched as my feet slipped out from under me. I leaned forward to try to reclaim my balance and, like Danny in the air, failed. I fell forward towards Danny who caught me but not before our faces came with millimeters of each other.

Our eyes locked. Our hearts and lungs stopped. Time stood still. No bugs buzzed. No birds chirped. Not even the wind blew. All was silent. All was still. Everything was perfect.

He closed his eyes. I closed my eyes. I stepped forward and his arms embraced me. My arms found there way around him. One found its place on his back while the other explored his soft, white hair. Finally my lips touched his… And I froze, literally. Everything was perfect, everything! There was just one small problem.

He sighed. Obviously he hadn't discovered the one small problem yet. Clueless. Then he tried to pull away. His eyes snapped open. He tried again. His green eyes blazed with confusion. Then he got it.

Our lips were frozen together! His ice powers obviously activated for some odd reason and froze our lips together. We were stuck!

"Hmmm!," he wailed. He closed his eyes again. Focusing, he called on some other ghost power of his. Green light appeared and within a few seconds we were free.

"Gah! I am so sorry, Sam! Are you okay," he asked frantically.

"I'm fine! I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. I don't know what happened…"

"Danny, it's okay," I began laughing. It really was funny. You know, I'd always dreamed of being lip locked with him. I just hadn't expected it to be so cold!


End file.
